


Danganronpa 2: You can (not) have a future

by Zayice



Series: Danganronpa: You can (not) have... [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Different dead and executed, F/F, F/M, Hajime remains the protagonist, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, continuation of Danganronpa: You can (not) have hope
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Após a captura dos Remanescentes do Desespero, um novo jogo da morte se inicia. Será que Hajime Hinata conseguirá seguir com a esperança e o futuro ao seu lado?
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter & Mioda Ibuki, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru & Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa: You can (not) have... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918774
Kudos: 3





	Danganronpa 2: You can (not) have a future

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu sei que demorei bastante. Digamos que fiquei bastante ocupado nesse tempo, além disso eu estava desanimado.
> 
> Anyway, espero que gostem do capítulo ;)

— Está tudo bem com apenas isso, Peko? — Teruteru Hanamura perguntou para a espadachim.

— Está tudo bem, Teruteru.

— Ok, se você diz. Mas se precisar dos meus saborosos lombos, pode me chamar. — Com um sorriso bobo, Teruteru ficou babando e com o nariz sangrando. Mahiru Koizumi, com raiva, deu um cascudo na cabeça de Teruteru. — Ai!

— Não se fala isso com uma mulher, Teruteru! — repreendeu.

— Enfim, se me derem licença, irei vigiar os objetos perigosos e o disjuntor — disse Peko.

A espadachim saiu daquele cômodo e foi para seu objetivo. Naquela noite estava tendo uma festa, na qual Byakuya Togami planejou — que curiosamente, o herdeiro estava muito apreensivo e cuidadoso; ele estava revistando todos e havia guardado todos os objetos afiados e que podiam ser usados como uma arma em uma caixa de duralumínio.

Teruteru e Nagito ficaram responsáveis pela comida e decoração, respectivamente. Todos elogiavam aquela comida e o como aquela sala estava linda, afinal estava bem sujo aquele local.

— Está mesmo disposta a isso, Chiaki? Eu me sentiria mal se você não participasse — disse Nagito Komaeda. Para que eles tivessem uma boa festa, pensaram em alguém vigiar a entrada para que Monokuma não atrapalhasse, gamer se ofereceu para essa tarefa. Além disso, Monomi iria ajudar-lá.

— Não se preocupe, Nagito. Eu não me importo muito. Além disso, eu não sei o que fazer em festas… — disse a gamer. Mesmo a sua última frase sendo algo consideravelmente triste, ela não deixou de sorrir.

— Bem… se você diz, tudo bem — Nagito sorriu.

Chiaki saiu da festa e foi para o lado de fora. E assim, a festa começou a rolar. Apesar de todos estarem na festa, havia gente que não estava, sendo elas: Chiaki Nanami, que está vigiando a entrada; Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, que disse que não queria ir para essa festa de maneira alguma; e Peko Pekoyama, que estava cuidando da caixa de duralumínio e o disjuntor.

A festa estava boa, entretanto Teruteru tivera que voltar para a cozinha.

— Ibuki está gostando dessa festa! — cantarolou Ibuki. A musicista dançava bastante.

— Devo concordar com a Ibuki, isso está legal! — Mahiru elogiou. Akami também elogiou, porém era impossível entender o que ela falava, por conta de sua boca está cheia de comida.

— E-eu g-gostei da comida — disse Mikan.

— E ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua porca! — brandou Hiyoko.

— M-me p-perdoe! 

— Eh… bem… eh… Esse suco de laranja está gostoso — disse Hajime.

— Foi bastante aleatório, Hajime. — Nagito deu uma risadinha.

— Eles são tão fofos! — Sonia Nevermind gritou ao ver Gundham Tanaka alimentar os seus Quatro Devas Sombrios da Destruição.

— Como você gosta disso, senhorita Sonia? Eles são apenas ratos… — perguntou Kazuichi, inconformado.

— O que foi, mortal? Está sentindo a terrível aura sombria de meus Devas? Pois deve sentir mesmo! Sinta a ira dos meus Devas!

— Espere, o quê!? — Os hamsters de Gundham partiram para cima de Kazuichi e começaram a fazer cócegas nele. Obviamente, Kazuichi estava rindo. — Meu Deus! Faz eles parar!

— Nunca! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

— Merda… a bosta está saindo… — disse Nekomaru, tenso. O treinador já tinha saído para ir no banheiro, mas tinha alguém lá.

— DEIXE COMIDA PRA MIM TAMBÉM, BYAKUYA! — gritou Akane. Byakuya comia as carnes no espeto com muita velocidade, já que o espeto dela era um objeto perigoso.

— Gente, já que essa ocasião está sendo incrível, que tal a gente tirar uma foto? — sugeriu Mahiru. Todos concordaram. A fotógrafa pegou sua câmera e começou a tirar fotos de todos.

Após as fotos, todos voltaram a comer bastante. Byakuya havia chamado Hajime para um canto daquela sala, ele queria conversar com o rapaz. O herdeiro carregava outra caixa por ali, Hajime se perguntava o que seria.

— Algum problema, Byakuya?

— Nada não. Eu só queria que soubesse…

— Do quê?

— Eu queria falar um segredo meu para vocês. Mas eu queria dizer à você antes.

— Pode prosseguir.

Antes que Byakuya falasse algo, um barulho do foi ouvido por todos. Parecia um _"bip"._

— O que é isso- — Byakuya falava antes de ser interrompido. A luz daquela casa caiu e todos entraram em pânico imediatamente.

— Ibuki não enxerga nada! — gritou a musicista.

— Claro que não enxerga, a luz caiu! — gritou Kazuichi.

— Eu estou na parede para pelo menos me apoiar, recomendo que façam o mesmo — disse Mahiru. Ouviram outro barulho e o gemido de Mikan.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Hajime. O estudante se apoiou na parede, assim como Mahiru, e ouviu passos ao seu lado. Presumiu imediatamente que Byakuya se moveu.

— Pessoal! O que aconteceu!? — Hajime ouviu Teruteru.

— A luz caiu, seu porco! Você cego ou o quê!? — xingou Hiyoko, bem alto.

— O que você está fazendo!? — Byakuya brandou.

— WOW! — Nagito gritou.

Não demorou muito para que a luz voltasse. Quando a luz voltou, a atenção se voltou para Mikan. A enfermeira estava no chão em uma posição desfavorável e ela estava toda suja da comida.

— O que houve com essa porca!? — perguntou Hiyoko, assustada.

— E-eu e-escorreguei! M-me p-perdoem! M-me p-perdoem!

— Maldição! O meu olho que tudo vê sumiu! — berrou Gundham.

Procurando o Togami, Hajime o viu com Nagito perto de uma das mesas.

— Algum problema aí? — perguntou Hajime, vendo os dois.

— Nada não, Hajime. Eu só vi Nagito debaixo da mesa e fui ajudar ele — disse Byakuya, ríspido.

— O que merda aconteceu aqui!? — Nekomaru voltando para o local.

— A luz caiu, velhote. Você ‘tava aonde? — perguntou Akane.

— Eu fui no banheiro pra ver se ele tava desocupado, mas ele ainda tá...

— Eu poderia dormir bem sem ter que escutar isso! — disse Hiyoko, tapando seus ouvidos.

— Esperem um pouco, pessoal! — Sonia chamou a atenção. — Teruteru não estava aqui agora pouco?

— Estava sim! Ibuki o ouviu! — disse Ibuki.

— Mas onde ele está? — A princesa perguntou.

— Isso é uma boa pergunta, que tal a gente procurar ele? — sugeriu Nagito.

Eles não tinham muitas opções, então fizeram o que Nagito sugeriu. Hajime saiu daquela sala. Sabia que Teruteru não estaria ali. Pensou logo que o cozinheiro teria ido até a cozinha, e assim foi para lá.

Chegando no que seria o corredor que dava acesso à cozinha, Hajime se depara com uma parede. Ela é de material e cor diferente das outras paredes.

— Hajime, vejo que também percebeu isso! — Sonia se aproximou. — Eu estava me perguntando o motivo dessa parede ser diferente das outras.

— Eu… eu também não sei, Sonia…

— Como você não sabe o que é isso!? — Mahiru chegou perto dos dois. — Isso é uma porta de incêndio! Para evitar que o fogo da cozinha chegue para os outros cômodos.

— Oh! Entendi… Me desculpe por ser culturalmente ignorante — disse a princesa.

— Está tudo bem, Sonia. Agora vamos abrir ela.

Mahiru empurrou a porta e a colocou no lugar. Atrás daquela porta, havia um rastro de sangue. O trio se olhou e depois foi para a cozinha — que curiosamente, o rastro de sangue levava para lá.

Ao abrirem a porta de lá, virão algo ali. Teruteru estava no chão, uma poça de sangue estava debaixo dele. Teruteru Hanamura se encontrava na cozinha, sem vida.

— NÃÃÃÃOOO! — Mahiru deu grito.

— N-não p-pode ser! — gritou Sonia.

Hajime também iria gritar, mas se lembrou que nas regras dizia que quando três pessoas achassem um corpo, um anúncio iria tocar. Três pessoas, contando com ele, acharam aquele corpo e o anúncio não tocou. Se encheu de esperança ao pensar que ele estava vivo. Entretanto, ela foi despedaçada com um simples barulho.

_Ding dong, bing bong…_

Monokuma apareceu nas telas de todo arquipélago.

— _Um corpo acaba de ser encontrado! Por favor, vão à cozinha. Vocês terão um tempo para investigar, e depois disso o maior evento dessa viagem vai acontecer, o Julgamento de Classe!_

Não restavam dúvidas, Teruteru Hanamura, Super Colegial Cozinheiro, estava morto e a Vida Escolar Mortal acaba de começar.


End file.
